Conventionally, an electronic device may include one or more reduced power mode, meaning an operating mode in which at least one component of the device is placed in a reduced power state. The use of a reduced power mode may decrease the amount of electrical power consumed in comparison to an “awake” or normal operating mode. Such reduced power modes may include, e.g., efficiency modes, sleep modes, stand-by modes, hibernation modes, suspend modes, “green” modes, etc.